A very Fuunitas story ONE SHOT
by meeshl
Summary: Garnet and Shadow team up to kidnap the Sleeping Snail in the tower of Tumblrania...but their plan fails and their hostage gets re-kidnapped; but by who?


_A/N: This crack pairing was based off of an inside joke on a RP (KHtumblr) i'm in! (= _

_I hope you guys enjoy this one shot, bahahahha. And btw, Garnet is from Final Fantasy XI_

The light glistened against the beads of sweat on the brunette's forehead as she fought herself through the thick thrush of Tumblrania. Her smaller, black companion stumbled along beside her, making sure not to be too far off.

The girl spoke up.

"Do you have the rope?"

Shadow nodded.

"The duct tape? The sleeping gas?"

Nods of approval followed.

A sly smirk creeped up the princess's face as she plucked Shadow off of the ground, wrapped an arm securely around her, and began to run with agility similar to that of a cat.

As soon they saw the sun overhead and the tower lapping at the horizon, Garnet knew she and Shadow had to work quick.

—-

The petite girl barked, "Here, take this!"

Garnet threw what seemed like an endless strand of rope over to the Shadow. Without her telling the black companion what to do, Shadow nodded knowingly, took the rope and vanished into a void of darkness. Not before long, that same strand of rope came pouring down out from a window above. The partners exchanged looks of achievement and chuckled. They had just broken into the Tower of the Sleeping Snail.

—-

"Where is she…?" The brunette's hair waved side to side and she spun around in an attempt to locate their victim.

Garnet felt a tug and looked down. Big yellow hues reflected right back at her. Her dark chocolate spheres scanned the black, outstretched arm and slowly began to realize what Shadow was trying to tell her.

The red leather glove made a squeaking noise as it came into contact with her perfect porcelain skin. She repeatedly smacked herself in the forehead for a while.

"Garnet, you idiot," she muttered. In front of her was a bed, but not just any kind of bed. Sleeping on it was indeed, the Sleeping Snail named Fuu. The companions looked at each other, and nodded.

Shadow stealthily jumped up onto the foot of the bed and crawled over to the girl. Short, lavender strands of hair framed Fuu's flawless, pale face. She was breathing ever so lightly, her chest rising and falli-

The orange clothed girl hissed, "Hurry up already!"

Even though Shadow was entirely black, it was still visible that she was embarrassed. Small black hands fumbled with the duct tape, scratching to try to find where it began. As a loud ripping noise emerged from the roll of tape, beads of sweat started to gather on Garnet's forehead again. Shadow's sharp teeth ripped through the durable plastic, and handed the rest of the tape over to her partner. With extreme carefulness, she managed to adhere the duct tape over the soft, full lips of the Sleeping Snail.

Without a second to waste, Garnet stretched out the duct tape once more.

—-

Garnet chuckled, "This Sleeping Snail does some serious sleeping…" They managed to duct tape her arms to her side AND tie her up with rope. "Here, come up." she gestured to her shorter companion.

On the way out of the forest, they managed to capture a wild Chocobo and use it as their steed. Cackles of triumph echoed through Tumblrania as the duo made their exit.

Suddenly, Shadow started to growl and stiffen. Sensing something wrong, Garnet stopped the Chocobo. They made a 360 and suspiciously scanned their surroundings.

"Hey, sweetcheeks."

A startled gasp barely escaped the brunette's mouth as a strong hand firmly came around her mouth. The dark chocolate hues widened in fear as she felt her body being lifted off of the bird and onto the ground.

"So now you know how it's like to be kidnapped."

_Who does this guy think he was? I don't even. _Garnet was just about to stand up and show the mysterious man who was the boss when his soft grip met with her chin and stopped her. She looked up.

Golden, menacing eyes pierced through her eyes.

With a deep sexy voice, he spoke. "Don't do it again, hun." He gave Garnet a wink, got up and boarded the Chocobo.

The speechless girl just sat on the grass floor in awe as she watched the man and her hostage gallop off into the distance. She wondered if Shadow saw that. Speaking of Shadow, where was she? A soft yelping noise emerged from behind a bush. Garnet's eyebrows knotted in confusion as she got up and went to examine what the noise was. Slowly, her eyebrows began to release and turn into shock. There on the ground was a beat up Shadow. A small helpless poot rised from the Shadow. Garnet sighed, "Why is it that you always seem to get beat up..?" She rubbed her temples and picked up the poor thing.

—-

Fuu slowly began to open her eyes into a blurred, hazy world. She felt like she was moving…on a Chocobo? She tried to move her arms, but realized that her body was bound tightly with duct tape and rope. The distressed girl gradually began to struggle more and more.

"I see that you're awake. The name's Vanitas."

Fuu was so caught up with trying to break herself free that she didn't realize there was another human being along with her. Her heartrate started to rapidly increase. Her screamed were muffled.

"Stop struggling, you're only making it harder on yourself. We're almost there," Vanitas said calmly.

This did no good on Fuu, for she was still struggling to find a way on how to get out of the industrial-strength tape and rope. Evidently, she fell off the Chocobo and hit the grass with a thump. Vanitas chuckled and said some inaudible.

He got off the Chocobo with great ease and walked over to the girl. He got down on his knees, and mounted his hands on either sides of her head so he was directly on top of her. He brought his perfect face so close to Fuu's that their noses touched.

"Seems like you need some help." The black haired man smirked and carefully untied the rope that wrapped around her body like a python.

The girl began to feel the rope loosen, and not long after, the duct tape also. As soon as she was able to speak, she got up and snapped at Vanitas.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Where am -" A long slender finger shushed the girl and her train of thought, for all she was thinking about was how good looking her kidnapped was.

With great smoothness and agility, the slick man pushed Fuu up against a nearby tree.

"Ask less questions, babe. Let me do the speaking."

Fuu could hear the smirk in his voice. Her mind was telling her to punch the creep in the face and run away, but her heart was telling her to stay and hug this strange man. I mean, he was sexy. Who doesn't want to hug a sexy, mysterious man?

Before Fuu could even come up with a response, his lips pressed softly against her own. Before long, his lips began to leave her soft, plush lips for her ever so soft and delectable neck. Trails of kisses began to turn into slight naughty nips. A soft moan emerged from Fuu's lips as she brought her body closer to his. He took her petite frame in a full embrace and dug his face into the nook of her neck.

—-

Both were breathing in fast shallow sprits as they broke apart. Still in each other's arms, they met head to head.

For that intimate afternoon, they both experienced a little glimpse of heaven.


End file.
